firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tom Thomas
Possible Tom ThomasxPenny Morris pairing? I bet it's told that in the 2008 series, he has a crush on Penny, but he's too shy to admit it! They both have blonde hair and all. What do you think? Skatoonyfan1234 13:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS ANOTHER USER: But Penny likes Elvis (Elvis has crush on Penny) YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have found someone that agrees with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When I saw this I was like Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr this is awsome!!!!! I've been wanting to put that in thier profiles for as long as i've been editing profiles on this page! Like, I've been noticeing just the slightest bit in the way they look when the others name is said and the way they act around each other. People think that Sam and Penny should get together but i think that it is more Tom and Penny sortof for me. I think that the people that create "Fireman Sam" should add some more hints that they like each other! Arrrrrr this is to good!!!! by the way.....im the person that created the profile on sally. 04:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I saw the profile. It's good! Do you bet he has a crush on her? Skatoonyfan1234 13:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Who do you mean? Tom having a crush on Penny? You bet!!! Like, I was watching Fireman Sam today (1:55 pm. Australian time) the episode "the wrong smell" and the look on Tom's face when they found Penny & Helen was priceless! Yes I totaly think he likes her!!!! By the way....how old do you think Tom is? I would say about 25/26 sort of. 04:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess he's 26. Maybe there should be a valentine's day episode where Tom says he wants Penny to be his valentine, but doesn't know how to tell her. Skatoonyfan1234 13:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! totally!........er.....but isn't it meant to be a lil' kiddie show? How will a 5 yr. old take it? i mean i'd love it, but i don't know whether parents whould let lil' kids whatch something to do whith that sort o' stuff. ida' be fine if it was for like 11/12 and up but for lil' kids i don't know. but i still think its a good idea. 21:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the other day i whatched "fireworks for mandy" and toatally, you realy can tell they like each other! If you've seen the ep. you'll know what i mean! It's like as if they where going to go on a date!!! Today i'm going to be whatching "sausages vs shrimp" and i can't wate! i've always whanted to see it and now i will ! 21:41, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I like "Sausages vs Shrimps" too. It's one of my favourite Fireman Sam 2008 episodes. And yes, I have seen "Fireworks For Mandy" as well. It was funny how Norman mentioned his mam in the beach scene! And Tom's 'Dancin' didgeridoos!' quote. Cool or what? Skatoonyfan1234 22:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep, another cool one is "Pontypandy Extreem!" i like the scene--- " Don't worry Elvis, it's as easy as falling of a log." "Oooohhh!" "Er are yeah sorry mate not the best choice of words there.(says it sort of laughing) How about thinking of somthing to relax you, somthing you realy like." "Singing I..I love singing." "Oh...i'd forgotten about that." "I'm hanging around, looking down at the ground. gonna tighten my hat' incase I go....splat." "Yeah, thet sould do the trick." 23:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Perilous Path Rumour? Do you remember 'Perilous Path', the episode where Tom Thomas looked after a baby bird? Yeah, like i know it word for word! What about the ep.? 07:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Remember when he was looking after that baby bird? Skatoonyfan1234 08:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i know! but what are you talking about with this "''perilous path rumour"?! Please elaborate. 01:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that soon, he'd be sitting on a huge egg in a bird nest in only his boxers! Skatoonyfan1234 11:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) what!?!?!?!........... i mean thats funny but....you're weird!!!! thats ''SO ''funny....seriously.... youweird 00:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) er...also just out of curiosity..... what do you think of my page on Sally? could you comment on her talk page pleeeeease. oh...and on Mini's page aswell !!!! 00:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) OK i think i know what your getting at, but im not positivly sure. if im thinking what i think you are thinking then i think you are wired.' i think you are anyhow. 03:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) It would be nice to see him sitting on a huge egg in a bird nest in only his boxers. What do you think? Skatoonyfan1234 21:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I wouldn't say '''nice, more like really wired and absolutly hilarious''! ''But I still don't get why you thought that. 22:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'd think it would have been cool to see Tom Thomas in only his boxers. It's funny, like Mike Flood wanting to eat his dirty t-shirt in "Hot & Cold Running Sniffer Dog". Skatoonyfan1234 11:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) O K . . . . . (drawn out) whatever, yeah it would be funny, but why would you have the idea of him "sitting on a huge egg, in a birds nest"? and what has that got to do with "Perilous Path"? please explain further. Who is your favorite character? list top five in order, who is your'' least ''favorite charecter? It's cool talking to somene who likes, and thinks the same about fireman sam. why do you have to keep calling him by his full name? why cant you just call him "Tom"?????? it's annoying me. 03:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) In "Perilous Path", Tom looked after a baby bird that had got its leg tangled in a bit of wire. I could tell he was feeding it birdseed. That made me think Tom should sit on a egg in a bird nest in only his boxers. He is such a sellout when he looks after animals, like looking after Nipper for Bronwyn in "Fireworks For Mandy", and taking care of the fox in Dilys' shop in "Cry Wolf", and helping Sam and Penny save Lion in "Cat Magic". Here's My top 5 favorite characters: 5: Dilys, because of her funny rhyme in "Three-Legged Race". 4: Charlie Jones, because he's a great fisherman and Sam's brother, and the father of James and Sarah. 3: Mike Flood, because of his slapstick humour and comedy in both the 2003 and 2008 series. 2: Tom Thomas, because of his Austrailianish speech, and his like for animals, and of how cool he looks with his sunglasses! And number one is: Elvis Cridlington, for his singing, his dimwit personality, his goofy laugh, his hair, his basis Presley, and of how he was talking to his mother on the phone in "Elvis Sings the Blues". My least favourite character is Derek Price, the cousin of Norman Price. He appeared only twice; in "Double Trouble", and the tv movie "The Great Fire of Pontypandy". What's yours? Skatoonyfan1234 11:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, OK! I get you now. My top 5 are: 5 : um...oh I know, probably Charlie because he likes every one and is resonaby sensible 4: Sam, 'cause he is always there to help out 3: Elvis, for basicly the same reason as you 2: Penny, because she is kind and is always there to help and other stuff like that 1: Tom, not only because he is Australian, but because he is funny, loves animals and adventure My least favorite is Derek aswell. Also "Australianish" is not a word, instead you could have opted for "Austalian accent". You know his voice isen't the typical Aussie voice realy it is more of a put on voice from the voice over person. Most Australians have no accent, as I always (not always as in all the time but when needed) say Austalians don't have accents, every one else does! 22:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas, skatoonyfan1234,and have a happy new year! 22:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) (hey thats confusing. it's the 23rd in aus bu this comes up as the 22nd caus you're behind 10 hours in time! ha ha! well, better anything than nothing, right? Shrekyardigans 21:14, December 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Why have you joined this talk page? 22:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ha! it's a bit late now to wish you a merry chrissie, more like happy new year! Two-thousand and Twelve, hear we come! 00:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) hey, whats up with you, you must be on holiday or something,you no talkin' . 03:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) sigh* you horrible. i check every other day, still no talk. GET CHATTING. i say. 04:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Been delayed. Shrekyardigans 12:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC) That's OK, its just you aint been talkin' for two and a half weeks. anyway, happy new year.HEY i wasn't talking about you, I meant Skatoonyfan1234. O-well, don't matter at least someone is talking. What do you mean "better anything than nothing"? 01:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Well... uhhh. I don't know. Shrekyardigans 17:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't have a top 5 but to be honest I acually like the children more than the adults. Here is my top 4 fave characters from the children 4.Norman Price 3.James Jones 2.Mandy Flood 1.Sarah Jones It's my opinion so don't go ahead and give out to me about my choice.I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's what I think.I also like Sam and Penny aswell but the children are my stars!Thanks ChrisiyyaCherry. Um..... this is for your random conversation Hay....what are the lyrics for the "Great Fire of Pontypandy" song at the end of the movie? I know some of it. I think they got some of the lyrics majorly wrong, like, "...Jupiter the fire TRUCK, HE'S the station's pride...." I always thought that Jupiter was known as a she.....and was a fire'' engine. Honestly... pathetic. 04:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) '' Hi everyone, I'm back. Those who don't know me, I'm the person who made the page on Sally and Mini. I haven't been on this wiki for several months. and things have changed.(by the way, RandomMe is just a cover name, i'm realy just a wiki contributer.) 05:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Pairing up couples and other random stuff. I was thinking of some cool couples.Here are some couple I think might work out. SamxPenny,TomxPenny or ElvisxPenny DilysxTrevor or DilysxElvis SarahxNorman or SarahxDerek MandyxJames or MandyxNorman There my ideas what do you's think ChrisiyyaCherry (talk) 12:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think: TomxPenny DilysxTrevor and... that's it. Shrekyardigans (talk) 15:26, February 11, 2013 (UTC)